1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hard copy device capable of printing on a transparent medium, and more particularly, to methods of compressing and reconstructing data used in a hard copy device and apparatuses for performing the methods.
2. Related Art
The spatial resolution of a printer can be not very high, that is, 600 or 1200 dots per inch (dpi). On the contrary, the spatial resolution of hard copy devices can be very high up to about 12000 dpi. However, hard copy devices having such high spatial resolution can have a low data compression ratio and a slow and unvariable compression speed for hard copy.